Hiding isn't the best answer, not for him
by Frostwillow
Summary: Carter's pissed, Jorge is curious, and Casey has no idea whether she should stay pissed off at Carter or be mad at Jorge for stealing her helmet. An older one-shot. Has nothing to do with the other Halo Short Story that is based around Jorge.


_**Halo: Reach Jorge One-shot**__**  
**_

Casey glanced down towards her feet as she listened to Carter get onto her for giving herself away once again on a mission. She knew she wasn't going to get any say in this, and this could end up with her end of being part of Noble Team. She didn't want to lose her role as Noble Six, and she knew Noble Team couldn't take the loss of a team member again. It would be too risky for the rest of the team, and she knew that. She was just hoping Carter would just lighten up the lectures.

"Carter," Casey looked up as she heard the familiar deep male voice. "Why not just let her go this time." Jorge said as he walked over to the two. Carter let out an aggravated sigh. "I was there, she gave up her spot to save someone, and I don't think she deserves the lecture." He added as he stopped in front of both of the Noble's. Casey smiled softly under her helmet as Jorge spoke. He seemed to always end up having a say in what Carter did with Casey. To Jorge, the way Carter handled things was a little strict.

"Jorge, you and I both know that the mission was to observe, not to interfere." Carter said as he looked Jorge in the eyes steadily. "Carter," Jorge spoke, bit was cut off by Casey placing her hand on his upper arm. He looked down towards her, worry written on his face. "Jorge," Casey spoke softly. She didn't want Jorge to get in trouble. He usually didn't, but today she knew Carter's patience was low and he wasn't going to be so easy on him. "It's fine." Her voice was slightly shaky from being nervous that she may get into even more trouble since Jorge interfered. Jorge let out a reluctant sigh and shook his head. Course Jorge was stubborn; he was going to stand up for her whether she liked it or not. Casey let out a small growl of annoyance as Jorge didn't listen and Jorge's expression changed slightly. Casey was scary when she was pissed and instantly nodded as he changed his mind knowing she would get onto him instead of Carter.

He sighed slightly and looked at Carter with a pleading look, as if saying 'don't be so hard on her' and then looking back down at Casey with worried eyes. Casey nodded and smiled slightly under her helmet once again. Jorge turned and walked out of the room silently. Not sure what else to do. He was worried about what would happen with Casey.

_**-**_

Casey walked out of the room her and Carter were in. She was pissed, she wouldn't lie. She felt as if anyone were to say anything to her, that her anger would just boil over and she would lose her patience. She has a lot of patience for a woman, more than most women would have. She was just aggravated that Carter had hit his breaking point when she snapped back at him after Jorge had left. She couldn't take much more and thought of stepping outside the base that the Noble Team was staying at currently, but wasn't even sure if that would help cool her down. With a sigh she headed towards the front of the base before rounding a corner and quite literally running right into Jorge. Casey stumbled back and fell back into a wall with an 'omph.' She looked up towards Jorge, and was instantly happy that her helmet was on because her face went red from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that Jorge." She said quickly, and as steadily as she could, as she tried not to sound awkward or embarrassed. Jorge just smiled, and Casey's heart immediately started to race, and her anger quickly disappeared. This happened to her every time he smiled around her. She knew she had feelings for the older man, but wasn't sure on how to show them. She was never good at showing her emotions around others. She was always taught to keep them hidden from others.

"It's alright. Are you OK, you seem nervous?" Jorge asked. Time seemed to freeze for her. Why of all time's now? "Yeah, I'm fine." She stuttered as she spoke. _Crap, I must sound like an idiot. I'm not supposed to show anything here, I'm supposed to be strong._ She thought hastily. Jorge decided to pry a little. He had seen her act like this slightly in the past around him, and was slightly curious as to of why of all days now, she seemed to act so nervously. As if today was something different for her.

Jorge, like a giant puppy, became not only very curious, but a little nervous himself. He wasn't exactly sure on how he was going to get her to speak, till one idea came to his mind. He shifted a little as he argued with himself on the idea before finally deciding to do it as it was the only thing he could think of at the current moment.

Jorge walked over to Casey, and mumbled "You know, I haven't seen you without your helmet Noble Six." Casey became nervous and backed up into the wall behind her. "Just… Casey." She whispered. Jorge reached up and placed a hand on the side of her helmet. She took in a deep breath and held it. _What the hell is he doing!_ She thought quickly as her heart pounded against her chest. As he started to grip her helmet she instinctively bought up her hand to his to stop him from removing her helmet. "Don't take it off." She squeaked pitifully. Jorge smirked; he had never seen Casey like this before and thought of it as cute.

"Oh, come on." He said teasingly as he bought up his other hand to her helmet as well. "No." Casey whined as she brought up her other hand placed it on top of his; she gripped his hands in hopes of stopping him. She reminded him of a little kid who wasn't getting what she wanted. He let out a small chuckle and with slight ease removed the helmet. Casey as quickly as she could lifted her arms up and covered her face. She felt awkward having her helmet off. She had had it on for so long, and didn't really like the feeling of having it off. "Oh come on, show your face." Jorge said with a large smile as he bent forward slightly trying to get a peek at her face. "Why?" Casey mumbled. "Cause all I see is brown hair and I want to see your pretty face." He answered amusedly.

Casey whined and didn't remove her arms from her face. Jorge stood straight and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Follow me." He said. "Ok." She stuttered pitifully. Jorge started walking ahead. Knowing that Jorge had his back to her she removed her arms from her face and walked after Jorge. Her short chestnut brown hair just barely covering the top of her eyes as she glanced down towards her feet and then back up at Jorge's back. "Can I have my helmet back Jorge?" "No." He answered with a smirk. "Oh, come on Jorge, I don't like having my helmet off." She whined. "You'll get it back here soon." He turned the corner and walked into a room, Casey followed with aggravation.

As they entered the room she noticed it was one of the extra bed rooms. She guessed this was Jorge's room for the time being. As she entered the door closed behind her which made her jump slightly. She looked around steadily and noticed how neat the room was. It was oddly comforting. As she turned back towards Jorge she noticed Jorge place her helmet onto a small desk, his back still towards her. She had this gut feeling that he was up to something, but wasn't quite sure. _What is he thinking? I wander why he brought me here of all places, and won't give me back my helmet._ She thought with an aggravated sigh.

Casey looked around once again and noticed a window. She walked up to it as Jorge started to turn around and face her. Casey placed her hand up on the window and smiled. She was surprisingly at peace being in Jorge's presence, even when he wouldn't even give her, her helmet back. Jorge smiled seeing as he noticed she seemed to finally relax some and walked over to Casey and slid his arms around her waist and bringing her back against him. Casey let out a gasp as she was drawn back into the arms of Jorge. "Jorge what the hell are you doing?" She stuttered as her face became a bright red and she instinctively looked to the side as she didn't think about using her hands to shield her face. "Oh come now; why not show me your pretty face." Jorge teased as he bent slightly forward to where his chin lay on Casey's shoulder tauntingly. Casey's face seemed to heat up more and she let out a small pathetic whimper.

"What's wrong, you seem so nervous?" Jorge whispered into Casey's ear. Casey took in a small gasp as she felt the warmth of Jorge's breath on her ear. _What the hell is he doing! It's as if he…No! I must have been easy to read to him about my feelings. _She thought as she seemed to notice that she was being a little to open with her emotions and hadn't noticed before now. She squirmed slightly. "Jorge." She whined as she tried to get out of his grasp. He just tightened his grip around her waist. "Let me see your face and then I'll let you go." He seemed to enjoy teasing her as he whispered into her ear once more. Casey whimpered slightly at the warmth. Jorge chuckled slightly at her reaction as he found slight amusement out of it. "What if I don't want anyone to see my face?" She sounded so pitiful, and it made Jorge feel sort of heartbroken to see that she hadn't wanted anyone to see her face.

"Please?" He asked as he continued to whisper into her ear. "I'll stop teasing you." Casey let out another small whimper. This was torture to her. She knew, that he knew in a way that she somewhat liked the attention that he was giving her, even though he was teasing her. "Why," She started. "Why do you want to see my face so badly?" She was nervous to know what his answer would be. "Because the last time I saw your face was when we first met some years ago when you were about to graduate from college." Jorge said, slight sadness in his voice. This caught Casey off guard. She hadn't expected him to know who she was. "So you remembered who I am." She whispered as she stopped squirming. "How could I forget someone like you Casey? When I first saw you, you were defending the students within the dorm. You were risking everything to keep them safe." Casey's once blushing face turned soft and she looked down. "I remember that. I remember meeting you guys for the first time and wandering why you guys were there. I think that was one of the happiest days of my life meeting you, Carter, Emile, Jun, and Kat." Casey smiled and unconsciously leaned back onto Jorge. Jorge smiled as he noticed this.

_**Jorge's P.O.V.**__****_

_I'm surprised at how open she's being. She's really finally lightened up. Maybe I should bring up Carter and what happen earlier up later._ He thought. He just more than anything just wanted to spend some more time with Casey before having to go out on another mission with the team. He leaned his chin back down onto Casey's shoulder and smiles softly as she leaned onto him. Casey seemed so relaxed and finally looked up. Jorge lifted his head slightly. He suddenly got this gut feeling that Casey wasn't going to face him yet, and he was planning on teasing her a little more if he had to knowing that Casey seemed to like the attention. _She would have pushed me away if she didn't want me touching her or anything. She does that whenever someone tries to touch her without her permission. Only Kat has ever been able to touch her beside's me and usually Carter when they are not arguing._ He thought. He was sort of happy that Casey trusted him, for he trusted her a lot. _Maybe having feelings for her isn't the best, but I can't help it. Every time I'm around her it seems like I can't focus on anything else._ He smiled softly.

___**Casey's P.O.V.  
**_  
Casey smiled as she felt Jorge seemed to be curious. _Maybe dragging him on wouldn't be such a bad idea. I want to know what he's got up his sleeve._ Casey thought. A small smirk plastered onto her face as she looked to the opposite side. "Hm…?" Jorge made a small confused noise. As if it had just hit Jorge, he placed his chin back onto Casey's shoulder. "Amused?" He asked with a small chuckle. "Maybe just a little." Casey said with a very small laugh. "Can I please see you now?" He asked curiously. "Let me go and I will let you see." She promised.

Jorge drew back as Casey turned towards him, still feeling very awkward without her helmet on. Jorge smiled softly. Casey looked down with a soft blush as she did not say anything. _Why does that smile have to make my heart rush every time?_ She thought. Jorge reached over and lifted Casey's chin up. "Why does it make you so nervous to have your helmet off?" Jorge's expression softened. Casey's stomach tightened. "I don't really know, I guess I just felt the need to keep myself hidden and that was the way I could." Casey's blush darkened slightly. Jorge leaned forward slightly; the fingers that lay under Casey's chin were gentle, of no harm what-so-ever.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to be so nervous." He whispered smoothly. Casey's expression was soft and a mixture of shyness shown through. "Jorge?" She whispered softly. He smiled softly again and let out a small chuckle. "So cute." He whispered gently. Before six could open her mouth to ask she was caught off guard by Jorge's lips pressing against hers softly. She let out a small moan of surprised and her face heated up quickly at the contact. Her heart began to rush and her mind swirled as she tried not to allow her knees to buckle from under her. As if Jorge could read her mind her slid an arm around Six's waist and brought her to his body. Casey slow at first, began to melt into the kiss, and then finally fully kissed back, cheeks still red with shyness. Her eyes closed softly as she brought her hand up to Jorge's chest and nervously gripped at him.

He chuckled softly into the kiss and then broke away, looking down at Casey, whose cheeks were still a bright red. He slid his other arm down her side and slid it around her waist, teasing her with the gentle touch. She shivered and whimpered at the touch, her body almost seemed to crave it. She gave him a quizzical look and then squeaked when Jorge bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He kept himself lowered and let out a small chuckle. "I love you that is why I do this." He whispered into her ear, making her close her eyes gently and whimper, arching slightly into him.

"Jorge?" She questioned, nervous. She wasn't sure if he meant it, and she feared that he may just be toying with her emotions. "I mean it." His answer soothed her and she smiled. "I…Love you too Jorge." She said it, without much hesitation, and she meant it. She truly actually meant it. Jorge leaned up and stared


End file.
